


Curiosity Strikes A Drummer

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Josh, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is head over heels in love with Niall. He also really wants to fuck Zayn, Liam's boyfriend. So there's a situation worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Strikes A Drummer

Now you’d think that someone head over heels for a certain Irish young lad wouldn’t think about anyone else sexually. You’d think that but you would also be wrong. The thing is Josh was obsessed with Niall, and everyone could see it except Niall of course cause let’s face it, he isn’t the smartest bloke to come from the Emerald Isle anyway.

But this weird nagging feeling was getting to Josh. Yes, he wanted Niall, oh god did he want him. He wanted him so bad it was nearly painful, wanted to hold him and kiss him and make silly declarations of love to him in the dark with only themselves and the sheets to hear it.

This nagging feeling was that even though he wanted Niall, he also wanted Zayn. Now, he had nothing than platonic feelings for the darkest member of the group but there was something there, something sexual, he wanted. He wanted to know what Zayn was like in bed. He found all the lads attractive, of course Niall was his favorite and call him biased, but it was Zayn that really revved his engine.

If you asked he really couldn’t tell you why. Maybe it was just the darkness of his features, the inky black of his hair, his multiple and random tattoos. Maybe it was that he was two people at all times, the usual stoic one that most saw on camera and the insane goofy one that only the few and far between caught glimpses of.

All he knew was that if he couldn’t have Niall as his own he at least wanted to feel Zayn inside him. Just once. He had no feelings romantically towards his younger friend but that dull ache of want and lust was constant when he was around. Wanted to know what he sounded like grunting above him, feel him spread Josh open-which was weird since he usually topped, he’d thought of Niall taking his own member many a time-but he wanted to experience Zayn.

The only problem?

Zayn was Liam’s. Yep, that’s right; Zayn and Liam were an item. Had been for quite some time actually. Josh would have to say it’d probably been over a year that the two decided to make it official and before that it was an unsaid agreement the two were together. Now Josh would never try to seduce Zayn or anything, he didn’t think he was confident or good enough for that-the miserable sod couldn’t even tell the guy he was head over heels for to his face so there’s that as well-but the urge to have Zayn on top of him, filling him, surrounding him was getting worse and worse as the days progressed.

On a leap of faith and a shit ton of alcohol, because liquid courage is what makes these things happen, he was out partying with the boys. They were at some swanky nightclub that wasn’t too loud and it was where you’d get your party on but it was no kegger or anything. He was sitting at the bar watching Zayn make an absolute fool of himself on the dance floor with Louis and he just smirked at the lad. He was sweating and his hair had fallen, his shirt stuck to his every curve-which really didn’t exist since the boy was flat as a board anyway-but still enjoyable nonetheless.

He was jarred from his thoughts by a kind and familiar voice, “Hey mate, you alright?”

He turned and saw the doughy eyes of Liam staring back at him with a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah, just watching Zayn dancing.” He sighed out and he didn’t mean to sound like such a love struck little girl and he wasn’t love struck, just fucking horny and wanting really.

“He’s a trip isn’t he? Why are you watching him dance anyway? To be honest I try not to, it’s like watching an epileptic ostrich or something.” Liam chuckled to himself and ordered a drink.

Josh was quiet for a moment and threw back one of his shots, he probably had around ten by this point and kept them coming with beer chasers, “Cause he’s hot and I like to watch.”

Liam nearly choked and spluttered on his drink. His eyes grew wide and he looked over at the older bloke disbelieving, “Excuse me, what?”

Josh knew there was no malice or jealousy in his voice, just surprised curiosity.

“He’s fucking hot mate. Like, don’t take this wrong way but…I really want him to fuck me.” He downed another shot.

Liam’s bushy eyebrows rose even higher up his large forehead. Josh simply shrugged. He didn’t really care that he admitted it, couldn’t take it back now. Somehow and he wasn’t sure why though but it felt good to finally admit to someone he just wanted sex from him. Nothing romantic or cuddling or anything of that sort, he wanted that with Niall, but before that could-or even would happen since Josh was a chicken shit about that-he just wanted to fuck Zayn.

“Uh Josh, what about Niall? I mean, I know you haven’t said anything to him but we-“

Liam was cut off by Josh holding up a hand.

“I know, I know. Everybody fucking knows I love the bastard. He doesn’t, oblivious shit. No, it’s just…I don’t know. I just want to know what he’s like in bed.” His words were beginning to slur and the truth was steadily pouring from him much like the liquor and wine behind him.

“Josh, I don’t know how exactly to take this.” Liam wasn’t defensive. If anything he was the opposite. He was wary now; worried at what Josh might be implying or what could happen between the drummer and his boyfriend.

“Liam mate, I don’t want to take him from you. I don’t want to date him at all. I just want to know what it’s like to sleep with him. I have absolutely no clue why, all of you are fit as hell but it’s him I want for simple fucking. Just once anyway.”

Liam just looked at him dumbfounded and followed the drummer’s gaze that was now on Zayn doing some strange version of the stanky leg.

“Shit, I’m sorry Li. That must sound really fucking weird, me wanting to shag your boyfriend.”

“No it’s uh…well yeah it is a bit weird. But there are loads of people who want to so…” He trailed off not exactly sure how or if he wanted to keep the conversation going.

Josh excused himself saying he needed to use the restroom and Liam went outside for some air to try and wrap his mind around what had happened. He wasn’t threatened at all by Josh, he knew Zayn loved him, but it was so blatant and open about how he wanted his own boyfriend to fuck him.

Liam wasn’t quite sure how to handle this so he went inside for another drink, which he downed quickly, and to find Zayn. He found him on the dance floor still and asked if they could go home-he wanted to leave and Zayn was spectacularly drunk anyway-he grumbled a bit but complied.

When Josh came back after throwing up most of the liquor he had, he found Zayn and Liam to be gone. His heart sank a little bit and he felt supremely guilty for telling someone-Liam of all people-he wanted to fuck Zayn. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand feeling the emotions rise in his chest.

He wasn’t sure why he wanted to tear up but he did and almost to the door he saw Niall with his arm braced against a wall and throwing on the Irish charm to some dark haired girl with an insane amount of cleavage and probably really low morals.

Josh lightly teared up on the cab ride home thinking he’d just ruin a great friendship, possibly through a wrench in the gears of a relationship and not having the one person he truly wanted by his side.

XXXX

Back at the hotel it was Liam and Zayn coming through the door, more like Liam carrying his very giggly and very stupid acting boyfriend more like it.

“Come on babe. Let’s get you to bed. You’ve had enough.” Liam spoke softly to him and lead him to the bed where he helped him undress and did not miss the lustful twinkle in Zayn’s pinking eyes. As Liam was removing Zayn’s shoes and taking off his shirt, Zayn attacked and pulled him down so their bare chests were flush against each other.

Their skin warm and sticky from the club yet still soft as Zayn let his hands rub up and down Liam’s side. He plunged his tongue into Liam’s mouth and he started to respond, could feel Zayn already bulging in his jeans. When Zayn got drunk he got horny, sometimes a gift and a curse for Liam.

But then he stopped. Josh came into his head and he wondered if this is what his drummer would like to do, kiss Zayn, touch him like this, soft and familiar. He pulled away abruptly and began to shuck off his jeans and socks leaving only his boxers on, his semi left untouched cause he just wasn’t in the mood now.

Zayn looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow, “Babe?”

“Just not in the mood Zee. I’m tired.” He walked over to his side of the bed shaking his head and crawled under the covers and switched off the lamp leaving only the one on Zayn’s side lit. Yes, Zayn was pretty drunk right now but he could sober up quickly and seeing Liam pull away from him like that sent off warning bells in his head. He hadn’t been acting too weird that night, at least Zayn didn’t notice but now…Liam denied him.

It wasn’t uncommon, they didn’t fuck like jack rabbits or anything but Liam was never so crass at ending the session before it even began. He pouted in confusion and somewhat hurt as he pulled off his jeans and willed his very hard cock down. The dark haired man slipped under the covers and watched as Liam didn’t even turn towards him, didn’t even move in the darkness now that all the lights were off.

“Li? Did I do something wrong?” He asked quietly, he was sober now. He figured he had somehow upset his precious companion. Didn’t know how but he wanted to make it right as soon as possible, not even for the sex, he just wanted Liam curled into his side like they did every night.

Liam huffed out a breath, “No, it’s not you.”

Zayn took it as a small victory because he could tell when Liam was lying and when he wasn’t, he scooted closer and tentatively brought his thin arm over Liam under the blankets to pull him closer so that his muscular back was pressed into Zayn’s chest. He kissed his thick shoulder and between the soft grazes of lips he murmured, “What’s wrong baby?”

“S’nothing Zayn. Just tired.”

Bollocks. Zayn propped himself up on one elbow and pulled Liam’s shoulder down to see that Liam had worried his lip a bit chapped in the few minutes they weren’t attached to Zayn’s and his brown eyes were downcast, “Liam.” He said in his stern tone, the one he’d use to call his lover out on lying and to be honest.

“Alright, it’s uh, well it’s Josh. I started thinking about him when we were kissing and I-“

“You were thinking about our Josh when kissing me?” He raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

“No, not like that babe. Just something he said earlier at the club.” Liam shrugged but he knew he’d have to tell Zayn. He told him everything anyway. Liam was just pondering how he’d take the news.

“Which was?” He stroked Liam’s jaw line and felt the slight stubble there. He internally purred at the roughness of it.

“Well he said…god. Well he said he wants to have sex with you.” Liam said it in a mumble as he dropped his eyes and saw Zayn’s other hand still on his stomach that was just playing with his happy trail.

“What?” Zayn deadpanned to him and looked him straight in the face.

“Yeah, well I came up asking if he was alright, he seemed a bit down at the bar and well he basically just told me that he wants you to fuck him.”

“Josh? Our Josh? The one who’s head over heels for Niall.” Zayn chuckled out thinking Liam was playing a joke on him or something.

“One and the same.” He said even quieter now.

“Did he say why?” Zayn soothed to him, he knew Liam like the back of his hand and he knew that when it came to himself and anything getting too close for comfort, Liam would begin to retreat into himself and over analyze the outcomes and possibilities regarding Zayn.

“He said he didn’t really know. He does love Niall and even told me he doesn’t want to steal you away from me-“

“He couldn’t if he tried.” Zayn commented quickly and there was that soft Liam smirk that Zayn loved to pull from him. He was being reassuring because ever since this-meaning them together-happened, Liam was quite nervous about maybe losing him. Zayn made it a point to know he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Thanks love, but yeah he said that he does find us all attractive but for some reason he just wants to know what you’re like in bed. He doesn’t fancy you or anything, just wants to shag. Once he said.” Liam shrugged and started nibbling his bottom lip.

“Well damn. That’s, well that’s something I never considered happening.” Zayn leaned back and seemed to be mulling over the whole situation. Liam voiced his worry, tried to mask it but he was never good at these sorts of things.

“Will you? I mean, would you? If you could?” He asked in the darkness of the room. He could see Zayn but not really, could see his features and all through the gap of light that came between the curtains.

“Well maybe. I mean, he is quite fit; you’ve got to admit that. But, I’ve got you so no. Why would I want someone else when I have the most perfect man in the world?” He smiled and attached their lips in something soft and delicate and fragile. Liam might have whined a little bit and thankfully his blush wasn’t able to be seen, he always blushed when Zayn said gooey things like that.

When Zayn pulled away Liam spoke again, “Um Zayn?”

“Yeah love?”

“Is it weird that I kind of want you to?”

Zayn’s face dropped. Liam looked a bit like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

“Liam, how much have you had to drink tonight? You want me to sleep with him?” He asked incredulously. He knew Liam was reserved and always worried in the back of his mind that Zayn would leave him or find someone better-he had said his biggest fear was finding Zayn with someone else to which Zayn nearly slapped him but only kissed him until he stopped thinking about it-but now he was suggesting it?

“It’s just…well I want to help him? We know he’s gone for Ni and he still hasn’t done anything about it, I just think that maybe doing something for him would be nice. Maybe not as nice as getting him Niall but…” He trailed off not really knowing where his train of thought was going. Probably into a train wreck which usually happened anyway.

“So you want me to sleep with Josh then?” He asked and pulled Liam in closer.

“It’s not that I want you to sleep with him, I want to at least give him something he desires, make him feel better, you know he’s been so down lately cause of Ni. Even if it’s you that he just wants to sleep with, you know I can’t help but try and help out a mate.” He rubbed his large hand up Zayn’s forearm and the skin was malleable and warm under his touch.

“Well, if that’s what you want for him then, at least I can help a friend out and so can you in the process. I mean, if it’s okay with you of course.”

“Yeah, s’fine.”

Zayn noticed Liam was retreating again, probably cause Zayn was so okay with the arrangement so he quickly put in, “Liam, I’ll only do this if you’re there with me.”

Liam’s eyes widened comically and he sat up to be face to face with Zayn in the dark, “Like a threesome?”

“Yeah, Josh is fit and all but I love you and I know how you’ll be. You’ll just wait somewhere and wonder what’s going on then after it’s done you’ll never be okay. You’ll think it meant something more than just sex and I don’t want you to worry about me or us. We” he pointed between himself and Liam’s chest, “are together and nothing and no one will change that. But if he wants a go round then you have to be there.”

Liam sat and thought about it as Zayn watched him with his normal calculating and cool gaze. Inside Liam’s head he was weighing the pros and the cons. And to be honest he wasn’t finding many cons. Zayn already declared his love for Liam in only a way he could, Josh had already stated he wanted nothing more than just sex and he was also helping out his friend even if it came at the expense of using his boyfriend as a sex toy.

He decided to hell with it. One night and a threesome wouldn’t do any harm. It’d let Josh feel a bit better and Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t find the idea rather hot.

“You promise it’s just sex? A onetime thing and then it’s over?” He asked timidly.

Zayn smiled and brought their lips together again the same way he had before, soft and gentle and caring. Pulling away, “Liam, I love you and only you. This will mean nothing to me, I promise. And besides, who do you think I’ll be looking at anyway?” He smiled and Liam reciprocated then their lips met again.

Soon it was back to normal with Liam’s head on Zayn’s scrawny chest, he was drawing circles when the man with his arms curled around Liam’s shoulder spoke up, “You know, I think this might be good for all of us.”

“What d’you mean babe?” Liam looked upwards with his cheek on Zayn’s nipple.

“I mean that maybe if we do this for him he’ll finally confront Niall. The feelings are obviously mutual but Niall’s better at hiding it I think.”

“True, very true. I wish those two would stop dancing around each other and just get it over with. What will this do for us though that’s good?” He kissed Zayn’s chest softly and felt his lover shiver at the touch.

“Well, you’ve wanted to spice things up, here’s our chance. Who knows, this could open us up to new things to try out.”

“Hmm, never thought of it like that. What things were you thinking?” Liam asked him as he nuzzled into his neck that smelled so utterly delicious, even with the faint tint of sweat and alcohol and smoke still clinging to his pores, Zayn still smelled amazing.

“I don’t know yet, but about this Josh thing. I’m okay with it as long as you are and you’re there with me.” Zayn pulled him in closer and kissed his temple and his voice was low and comforting. Liam could tell he was getting sleepy.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Liam kissed him one more time, a bit more passionate but slower and in the darkness he saw Zayn with his eyes closed but a satisfied grin on his face.

“Love you Li.”

“Love you Zee.”

XXXX

It was the next morning, well more like the afternoon, when Zayn awoke. The other side of the bed was cold so he begrudgingly slipped out of it wiping his eyes to enter the lounge area of the room and saw Liam curled on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching Adventure Time.

“Really babe?” He asked pointing to the screen where Finn was yelling at Jake about something.

“S’good show.” He say around a mouth full of cocoa puffs. Liam pointed to a small cart, “Got you breakfast but it’ll be cold by now.”

“Sweet, thanks love. I’ll just use the microwave.”

He heated up his food and joined Liam on the couch and he did in fact giggle quite a few times around his toast and eggs. When the food was finished Liam spoke up, “So about this Josh thing. When did you want it to happen?”

Zayn shrugged, he had sort of forgot it since their conversation last night but it all came crashing back down into his brain, “Well, I guess the sooner the better yeah? Get it out of his system and the like. Besides, if I know you, you won’t stop thinking about it until it’s over and done with.”

“Hey! That’s not true!” Liam feigned indignation.

“Yes it is.” Zayn gave him a knowing look but kissed the scowl from his angelic features.

After an hour the other boys joined them saying that they had sound checks and rehearsals a few hours before the show so the five all piled into a van and took off towards the arena.

The sound check went off without a hitch, the band was on point, everyone’s voices were flawless and their so called “choreography” was immaculate. Since it was a rush in, rush out sort of deal like most of it tended to be, they didn’t get much time to actually interact with one another.

Once it was all finished and Paul went to send for the van, Josh got up from his perch on the stage and walked over to Liam who was busy retying his shoe, “Liam?”

“Oh, hey Josh.”

“Listen, about last night. I’m really sorry mate, I didn’t mean to say those things to you, it’s just-“

“Josh, it’s fine mate. Everything’s fine. I um, well I told Zayn about it.”

Josh’s face went red and he rubbed his hands over them slowly, groaning, “Oh god. What did he say? Or do I not want to know?”

“Actually, he said he’d do it.”

Josh’s hands fell from his face and his mouth hung open, “What? You’re joking.”

“Nope, only that I have to be there.” Liam scratched the back of his neck because talking about inviting someone to your bedroom, the most intimate of places, and to join you and your partner in bed was something he never imagined doing. “That is, well, we’d have a sort of threesome? He won’t do it without me. I hope that’s alright.” He shrugged as if he was the bad guy or something.

“Well yeah, that’s fine. You’re not pulling my leg right?” He looked around and saw that Zayn was talking to Harry about something and when his eyes caught with Josh’s brown ones, he winked at him sending a lot of blood to rush to his cheeks.

“No, we’ll be pulling something else though.” Liam winked at him this time and he didn’t know where that came from. “He just knows that I’ll think too much about it and he wants me there so that I know it means nothing but sex.”

“Yeah, I promise, this is nothing but sex. You know how I feel about a certain Irish bloke.”

“We all do. Josh? We were sort of hoping, well we wanted this to be like a confidence booster perhaps? Maybe once you’ve, I don’t know, accomplished this you can do something about Niall? We know he fancies you too, he’s just not very good with feelings mate and also he masks them better than anyone I know.”

Josh looked like he was mulling something over. Like the idea of having this threesome should be a bit more premeditated and what was to come after to be engineered in his favor, he decided to ask Liam what he should do, “You really think he does fancy me?”

“Yeah, Zayn and I are positive. And Zayn knows him better than anyone. I think Zayn knows everyone better than anyone, he watches them more often than not.”

“Wow, well what do you think I should do then?”

“A grand gesture mate, we all love him to pieces but you have to admit he’s a bit blind to some things so make it something he won’t miss yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks mate.” Josh side hugged him and was about to walk back to check his drum kit and make sure everything was set up but before he got too far he heard Liam say something, “Josh, kip around me and Zayn’s in an hour or two alright?”

Josh looked confused until Liam winked at him and turned with a wave.

He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. But before he could get too lost in the fact he was about to have sex with not just one, but two of the sexiest blokes in existence he thought of his Niall. The sexiest bloke in his existence mind you and what sort of thing he would do to grab his attention.

If Liam was telling the truth-let’s face it, he never lied really-then Josh needed to do something, declare his love for Niall and be a man and just fucking do it. He tightened the screws to his cymbals thinking of how he could do this.

XXXX

Back at the hotel Josh was nervous. He wasn’t nervous about sex, he was pretty damn good at it and he sure wasn’t self conscious about his body because it was nice, but it wasn’t every day you slept with two members of the band you played for. Josh steeled himself ‘You want this and now you can have it. Liam’s okay with it and Zayn’s willing. Be a man and get what you want. Get Zayn inside then out of your system.’

He knocked on the door and even his knock was giving away his unease, when it opened he was met with a grinning Liam, “Hey mate.”

“Uh, hey.” He walked past Liam to see he was the only one in there, “Where’s Zayn?”

“He crashed after rehearsals, been knocked out for about an hour. Let’s wake him shall we?”

“What, like right now?” He looked wide eyed and darted his gaze to the French doors separating the two rooms.

“Yeah, Zayn likes being woken up with sex. You wanted to do this so let’s do this.”

“Um okay.”

Liam could see his apprehension and he barely got the “hey” out before he was being ushered to fondle and play with a sleeping Zayn Malik.

“Josh, don’t be nervous alright. Both of us are fine with this. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He looked genuinely okay with how either way this would go. But Josh needed this, get this over with because if he backed out now, what could happen if later on down the road he wanted it and they refused? No. Josh needed this.

“No, it’s fine. Just didn’t expect this to actually happen. Not every day you’re allowed to join a couple in this.”

“Well Zayn’s a bit of freak and I’m always open to try new things. Come on then. Let’s get this going.”

Josh followed Liam into the darkened room and saw Zayn in his boxers peacefully snoozing away. He watched his bare chest rise and fall and how one leg stuck out from under the sheets, he followed Liam’s actions and began to undress a bit timidly.

Liam whispered, “It’s alright mate. Just do what you want alright?” He saw him crawl onto the bed and move the sheets and blanket away so that Zayn was bare to the air conditioned room with only the thin black fabric covering the goods. He saw Liam beckon him closer and nod his head towards Zayn’s crotch.

Josh took a deep breath and slinked between the younger man’s legs and with trembling fingers touched his groin. He could feel the soft mound of his member and balls and the balls twitched and pulled up at the contact. Josh pulled his hand away quickly, Liam chuckled.

“It’s alright Josh, just do what you want. He’s a heavy sleeper anyway; it’ll be a minute before he’s actually awake.”

The drummer nodded and watched Liam in only his underwear as well begin to suckle and lick at Zayn’s nipple. He saw the bulge in Zayn’s boxers growing and he wanted to feel him swell in his hand so he pulled the waistband down so that his tan cock was free and exposed, his balls joined it as well. Zayn had a pretty penis, it’s tip was swelling and sort of pink but the skin still had that caramel color to it as well. He could see some blue veins running up the shaft from near the base where it was surrounded by black hair like on his head.

He gripped the shaft and it was warm but oh so soft and lazily began pumping it to life. He heard Liam whisper out in a sultry voice, “Yeah, just like that love.”

Josh looked up to see Liam grinning at him then went back down to suck on the sleeping man’s nipple. He pumped the shaft until it was full and solid in his hand, almost eight inches long and the shaft was a bit thicker near the head and took his other hand to rolls his balls, covered in hair but still smooth to the touch.

He watched Zayn’s cock throb in his hand and he experimentally squeezed it a few times then saw something bubble from the slit. He felt the stickiness of it on his calloused fingers and now he was hard in his own boxers. Josh leaned forward and began licking and lapping at the slit, the precum bitter on his tongue and the taste of it sent him into a full blown lustful urge of need and moremoremore.

He heard Zayn moan a little bit then Liam whisper, “He’s waking up. Keep going.”

Josh nodded and met brown eyes quite like his then sunk his mouth around Zayn’s cock. He was solid and warm on his tongue and he began bobbing his head up and down while swirling his tongue around the head on his ascent up the shaft. His eyes closed and he just reveled in finally being able to do this, to have Zayn like this. Needing and firm in his mouth, he felt him throb some more as Josh tugged on his balls and then Zayn shifted.

“S’going on?” His accent was thick in his sleep riddled voice and Josh thought he would pull away but now that Zayn was awake and his voice sent something like a sinful shiver down his spine, he increased his suction. He brought one hand to wrap around Zayn’s shaft and let some saliva slip out to drip down leaving him wet and slippery.

“Oh fuck.” Zayn arched into the suction. Liam giggled a bit and bit down on his nipple, “Wakey time baby.” He purred then brought his mouth to Zayn’s and Josh looked upwards to see the two heatedly making out. Zayn’s one hand came to tangle in Josh’s hair and the other was palming Liam through his boxers. Josh hollowed out his cheeks and covered his teeth with his lips as he slid up and down the man’s cock.

Josh felt the tip of the cock being nudged in the back of his throat and felt Zayn pulse each time he went down on him. His own cock was starting to hurt with ache so he swiftly pulled it out and squeezed it to relieve the pressure; he was over seven inches long with a nice foreskin that didn’t cover most of the head when erect. He had thick veins up and down his shaft that added to his already pleasing girth.

“Fuck mate, you’re good at this.” Zayn breathed out and Josh looked up to see Liam had stripped himself of his boxers and was jerking off next to him looking rather pleased and less than innocent.

“Yeah, it’s alright?”

“Fucking fantastic. But let me fuck that ass of yours yeah?” His voice was honey and commanding and Josh clenched his hole in anticipation of what he was just sucking was going to push inside. He was thick and Josh whimpered and nodded making his way over to sit between Liam’s open thighs.

“Want you to suck me off while he fucks you. Looks like you’re good at that.” Liam let his non wanking hand grip Josh’s chin and he only nodded in obedience. He leaned forward so his bare ass was high in the air and took Liam into his mouth. Liam resting against the head board let his head fall back and a contented sigh fall from his lips.

Josh sucked on Liam’s cock, it looked much like his own, same length but his was a bit thinner but not by much, however he had this thick foreskin that almost completely covered the head and it was twinged with salt and precum. Josh rolled the skin between his lips then sucked the still covered head into his mouth and felt the bed dip behind him.

“Gonna prep you alright?” He heard Zayn ask from behind him and felt those two warm hands separate his cheeks. He whimpered and began to suck on Liam harder making the younger groan.

“Think that means yes baby.” Liam croaked out as Josh went farther down on him. The foreskin had been pushed back by his rough tongue and his exposed head was moist and warm in Josh’s mouth. The drummer suckled and lapped around the underside of it as he felt Zayn’s two fingers coated in something cool and slick begin to circle him.

When Zayn pushed in he whined around Liam’s cock, his breath huffed out through his nose making Liam’s pubes move slightly in the sudden breeze.

“This alright?”

“Mhmm.” He said around the boyfriend’s member and he began to furiously suck on Liam as Zayn pressed inside him to the hilt. His hole was tight and stretched and it did hurt a little bit but if felt good, finally having something inside him like he had done before to himself. He figured Zayn would be even better since he normally did this for Liam.

Josh’s senses were on overdrive, his insides were being rubbed and caressed by Zayn’s nimble fingers and he felt his sweet spot being rubbed repeatedly. His body started to rock into the touch as his mouth and head bobbed up and down on Liam. He could taste Liam’s precum, much sweeter than Zayn’s, on his tongue and his smell was much more robust than his lover’s was.

This went on for minutes as Zayn opened Josh’s hole now puffing up and swelling from the intrusion. Josh’s mouth and hand keeping a steady rhythm of friction on Liam and every so often he’d pull the man’s foreskin up and dart his tongue in between the head and skin and swirl his tongue around getting him to moan and tangle his thick fingers in locks of brown hair.

“Fuck Josh, you are good at this.” He heard Liam mumble and being a show off he deep throated Liam making the younger buck his hips up and force his head down so that his nose was filled with the scent of the athletic pop star.

Then Zayn stuck in a third finger and Josh rocked back even harder and sucked Liam with more vigor. His hole was sensitive and he knew he wouldn’t last long if Zayn kept doing this and not to mention he wanted to see what Zayn looked like right now. He pulled off Liam’s cock and turned to see Zayn biting his bottom lip, his cock angry and sticking straight out and he was sort of glistening in the dim room, all three were lightly dusted with perspiration that filled the room with the smell of indulgence and sex.

“Fuck Zayn, please.” He whimpered out and hazelish eyes met brown. The man nodded and reached over grabbing the condom he retrieved earlier and rolled it onto himself then lubed it up making it slick and pulsing. He watched as Zayn gripped the base and swirled his covered tip around the hole while Josh was still jerking off Liam, his cock wet and making squishy sounds with each pull, his breath quick.

Zayn pushed forward and breeched the hole and Josh’s head fell forward into Liam’s thigh, his hands stuttered a bit because he had only been this full a few times in his life and the last time was a while ago. He felt Zayn ease himself farther in, patiently and gently, he could feel Zayn’s racing heartbeat through his cock on his attuned inside flesh and to heighten the pleasure he began to suck Liam off again. The man in his face twitched due to the wet heat surrounding his member once more. He slowly sucked and licked up and down his shaft then finally felt Zayn still behind him.

He was fully sheathed, his balls tensing and rising every so often in waiting. Josh needed only moments before he gutturally moaned out, “Move.”

Zayn began to slowly inch out then push back in, he was being easy with this not wanting to hurt his friend and feeling how tight he was he knew it had been a while even with the prepping. Josh whimpered and made high pitched whines in his throat that sent vibrations through Liam’s tissues making his eyes roll back.

“Mmm, fuck Josh. So tight. You look so damn good sucking his cock.”

Josh whined again as Zayn began to speed up and he felt his hole being stretched over and over accommodating his length and width. Josh had one rough hand gripping Liam’s thigh and he’d squeeze each time Zayn re-entered him while the other was working roughness and saliva up Liam’s cock. He felt Liam trembling under his touching.

They worked in unison as Zayn continued his steady pounding into Josh’s now red hole, his body aflame with pleasure and want and need and moremoremore, the sound of their bodies hitting each other wasn’t very loud but it was enough to know that there was sex and exploration happening. Zayn’s hands gripped either of Josh’s hips as he continued his plundering of his friend with his lip caught in his teeth and his head thrown back, eyes shut.

Josh felt his orgasm approaching. His own cock hadn’t been touched but it was starting to ache again, each time Zayn rubbed against his prostate it would swell and thud just waiting for release. He brought one hand back to squeeze it and began to pump it making his hole clench even tighter, his passage collapsing repeatedly.

“Fuck!” Zayn hollered through gritted teeth and began to violently slam into him. His hole burned and canal was raw with ecstasy as he continued to suck Liam faster and harder. His own cock was so close, he was leaking steadily onto their bedspread and a small thought of “hope they don’t mind” danced its way through him.

“Josh, m’gonna cum.” Liam said breathily, he looked up to see Liam’s chest practically heaving, his eyes black with lust and he bit his plump bottom lip. Josh only whimpered and sucked Liam harder making the man give a strangled cry with his mouth and hand working the shaft and foreskin back and forth. He felt Liam’s cock throb in his mouth then it was soon filled with his sweet tasting juices. He had a few spurts shoot to the back of his throat.

He hummed in appreciation and forgot how much he liked to taste it, not that the taste was exactly desirable, he just liked the idea that he did that. He could give someone so much pleasure they exploded into his mouth.

“Did he just swallow your nut?” Zayn asked between grunts behind him. His hips slamming into Josh’s pert ass making the cheeks jiggle.

“Mhmm, sucking me clean out love.” Liam said in a far off voice. Almost sleepily.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Zayn grabbed Josh’s hips with new purchase and began thrusting downwards so that each in and out would rub directly across his prostate sending waves of pleasure through Josh. But the drummer wanted something a bit more. He wanted to watch Zayn come undone.

“Wait.” He pulled off Liam’s now limp cock, he was just basically sucking on the limp appendage to keep Liam involved and also he liked how squishy the feeling was in his mouth.

Zayn stopped, “You alright? Did I hurt you?” He asked with concern and well being.

“It’s just, I’d like to see you finish. Inside me that is.” He looked back and watched Zayn’s eyes look at him then at Liam. His own brown eyes met Liam’s brown and he smirked at him and nodded. Liam was the permission giver in this situation.

So Josh slipped off Zayn’s cock and rolled onto his back, the dull ache in his bum made him hiss in pleasure and pain and finality of getting what he wanted for this long. He spread his legs and watched Zayn move between them on his knees, his latex covered cock seeming even stiffer and going side to side, his thin body seeming even thinner compared to Liam’s muscular frame next to him.

Liam was rubbing Zayn’s bum as the darker one lifted Josh’s feet to his prominent shoulders and lined himself back up and pressed in without waiting this time. Josh hissed and let out a high “oh” while his back arched and his eyes clenched, his head bending backwards into the pillow. He stayed like that as Zayn began to pound into him again, the new angle let direct contact to his prostate and Zayn’s grunts and heavy breathing were fiercer than before.

He relaxed slightly and watched as Zayn looked dead at him, his mouth slightly open as he breathed in short shallow breaths, his hips snapping into Josh’s butt and his cock spearing the older man. Liam was kneeled next to him kissing Zayn’s sides and chest while his lover had a firm grip on Josh’s fuzzy thighs.

“I have to say, you look good fucking him. S’nice to see it from a different perspective. Your cock love, stretching him so wide.” Liam purred out and nipped at Zayn’s ear and the man growled at him in sensual delight. Liam looked down to see his boyfriend’s cock splitting open Josh’s worn hole over and over.

Josh lay there feeling ready to burst, his once pale cock was now a deep red and throbbing, his veins on the verge of exploding. He watched the beads of sweat roll down Zayn’s flat chest and stomach, his tattoos were dark against his skin and his hair was messy and damp. This was what he wanted. Wanted to see Zayn fuck him.

“Oh god, Zayn I need to cum. Oh fuck I need to.” He whined out with his hands gripping the sheets. He arched into the touch as Liam’s one hand came down and gripped his cock.

“Want me to help there mate?” He grinned at him; Liam’s cock was semi hard and swaying between his thighs with the backdrop of his balls behind them.

Josh nodded and bit his lip watching as Zayn continued his thrusting, his abs flexed with each push forward as Liam pumped Josh’s shaft at a fast pace. He felt his orgasm rising even higher, his hole and passage were clamping on auto pilot while Zayn sped up and his hole was tender and sensitive and every nerve ending was screaming.

Liam’s soft hand was smooth against his shaft and squeezed just enough and when Zayn started to speed up even faster mumbling something Josh came. His cock finally released thick ribbons of white across his stomach and chest, coating Liam’s fingers in the process, he held his breath as he came with his back lifting off the bed and watching Zayn’s face turn into something of deep concentration mixed with euphoria.

His high was still going strong, Liam’s hand in a vice grip around him, and pulling every last drop of cum from his well worn cock when he felt Zayn’s hips stutter and slam into him and his cock pulsed. He could feel the veins and head swell inside his tunnel, the condom filling rapidly with his semen. Felt how his high was amplified with the warm gooey liquid being caught in the sleeve of the condom and his now even thicker cock rubbing still against his prostate.

“Holy fuck.” Zayn breathed out as he slammed into Josh one more time with a grunt and his knees trembled while his cock filled the condom at an alarming rate. Josh’s breath was slow but deep, his brow damp with sweat and his craving for Zayn fulfilled.

He felt the younger lad slip out of him, his hole sensitive to the cool air now brushing across it when Liam spoke, “You alright mate?”

He huffed out a laugh as Zayn tied off the condom and threw it into the bin. He excused himself to the restroom coming back with a wet washcloth and handed it to the drummer whose high was now just ebbing, he wiped off the cum from his form, “Never better. Fuck that was great.”

He turned to see Zayn smirk at him, “Thanks man, glad you enjoyed it.”

“I really did. Thanks, to both of you. I needed to get that out of my system.” He made to move off the bed; Liam took the washcloth from him and told Zayn to get the shower ready for the two of them. Zayn left with a small wave and a “see you soon mate” before disappearing.

As Josh was putting his shirt back on with his pants still unbuttoned Liam asked him, “So you alright now?”

“Yeah,” zipping up his jeans and slipping his shoes on, “like I said one time is enough. Just wanted to experience that. You two are great mates I gotta say.”

Liam shrugged with an “I know” but not smug sort of expression, he continued, “So uh, did you think of what you’re gonna do for Niall then? You’ve conquered one thing so far that you wanted to do.”

“Actually yeah.” Josh smiled as Liam lead him to the door but made sure not to be seen by anyone in the hallway since he was still in fact naked.

“What’re you gonna do?”

“You’ll see.” Josh smiled at him and made to turn but before that he faced Liam again, “Seriously Liam thanks for this. I know it’s rather odd to watch the person you love fuck someone but I really needed to get that off my chest. I hope nothing’s weird between us now.”

“Nah mate, we’re cool. If anything, it opened us up to try new things together.”

“Well then I’m glad to hear it, better get in there before he uses all the hot water.” Josh chuckled out.

Liam’s eyes went wide, “You’re right! Zayn!” he called as he shut the door.

Josh was sore but satisfied. He finally had sex with Zayn and boy was he good at it. Even better was that Liam was involved and even though he didn’t necessarily want to have anything sexually with Liam at any point, he wasn’t going to say he regretted it. If anything it made everything that much better.

He came back into his own room to start the shower and figure out the finer details of his plan to make his grand gesture to the younger lad he was so smitten with. It wasn’t elaborate or extremely romantic but Josh hoped that what he would do would be enough to finally obtain his precious Irish prince.

XXXX

It was halfway through the set when the usual break would come, the band would set down their instruments and grab sips of water or some of the boys of the band would use the loo and everything was normal.

Some Twitter questions were happening on the center stage and Josh knew he had to do this now or never. He heard Zayn’s singing in his head, “It’s now or never, it’s now or never. Don’t over think just let it go.”

And that’s what he did. Hopping down off his raised platform he began making his way down the stage to the long catwalk that lead to the center part of it in the center of the crowd. Louis noticed him first.

“Oh well hello there Josh! Look guys, Josh has come to join us!” He cheered out with his usual bravado and cheer. The crowd erupted and he smiled and blushed cause he was almost as popular as his singing counter parts.

“Hey there mate, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Liam asked all too knowingly and he gave a subtle wink. He looked at Zayn standing next to his boyfriend and he held the same air about him

They knew what was about to happen.

He motioned for Harry to give over his microphone to which the tallest obliged and he put it to his lips, his hands shook as five sets of eyes in front of him pierced him including the legions of fans. He looked at everyone then landed lastly on Niall, his blue eyes open and inviting, his smile was small and kind and Josh knew that Niall was everything he ever wanted. He completely forgot about the thousands of screaming fans around him.

“Alright, well I don’t normally do this but there’s something I’ve got to do now or I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.”

The crowd screamed and Josh wasn’t exactly sure why but he pushed on through.

“Niall.”

His blue eyes widened as Josh stepped forward so there was only a foot of space between them. The dark haired members of the band split into pairs, with Harry and Zayn on one side, Liam and Louis on the other.

The eldest and youngest members looked puzzled until their standing partners informed them of what was happening. Louis looked ready to burst with excitement while Harry held that look of pride on his face.

“Uh yeah Josh?” Niall seemed a bit skittish as the crowd continued to scream.

“I know you like grand gestures, since you’re blind as all hell to how I feel, so here it is.”

The four on stage waited with baited breath and Niall looked frightened with his eyes darting back and forth from his band mates. Josh dropped the microphone to the stage floor making the high screech come through the speakers, grabbed the front of Niall’s beater and slammed their lips together.

The crowd exploded in screams.

“YES FINALLY!” Louis bellowed out through his microphone while Liam and Zayn swapped high fives and a hug. Harry jumped up and down a few times and mouthed to the crowd still in hysterics “oh my god!”

Josh didn’t hear anything though. Didn’t feel anything. All he felt was Niall’s lips on his own, they were warm and slightly dry but they were perfect. He felt the younger lad stiffen at first but then start to mold to him and Josh warily slipped his tongue into Niall’s mouth.

The blond replied feverishly and brought both of his thin arms around the drummer’s neck while Josh and his muscular arms wrapped around Niall’s slender frame. They snogged for what seemed like forever with the crowd still freaking the fuck out, every camera pointed at them and their lip lock on the large screens above the stage for everyone to see.

“Alright lads, keep it pg 13 please.” Liam’s deep voice came out and the two separated slowly, not wanting to stop. At least Josh didn’t want to. He kissed Niall slowly then, chastely in lingering successions.

Resting their foreheads together he heard Niall say with a breath, “Yeah Josh?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

Then Josh was pulling away to go back to his drum kit and waved at the crowd, he noticed most were crying and he sort of felt bad but figured it was a good thing. Getting back on his little stool he wasn’t paying attention to what the boys were saying until he heard Niall’s voice. He uncapped his bottle of water and got two thumbs up from both Sandy and Dan below him.

“Well girls, sorry about that. I’m a taken lad now.” Josh heard the “awes” and some of the more downtrodden sounds come from the thousands of girls in front of him.

“How about we get on with the show then yeah? This is What Makes You Beautiful.” Harry’s low voice came through the speakers and Josh began to play. He did hear Niall’s thick Irish brogue break through, “This one’s for you Josh! Love ya babe!”

Josh winked and continued to play watching his-fucking finally-boyfriend get back into the zone and begin singing.

The crowd never stopped screaming after their lip lock and later that night with both of them showered, the ringing in their ears dull and finally exhausted, Niall and Josh lay curled into each other with bruised lips, linked fingers and in absolute peace.


End file.
